


How The Mighty Fall

by jxngsxng



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 99 line made him do it, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Kang Yeosang, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Heist, M/M, Minor Violence, Rich Choi Jongho, Threats of Violence, Top Choi Jongho, Toxic Relationships, Wall Sex, everyone is aged up by a couple years, honeypot yeosang, mafia? kinda?, theres a tiny section of suicidal threats, threats of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxngsxng/pseuds/jxngsxng
Summary: Being rich and bored has its perks sometimes—especially with like minded friends that just love to get in trouble. The next trouble Yeosang and his fellow 99 liners stumble into is a bit different from the usual, though. This isn't just a quick get in, get out sort of heist. To get the best oftheChoi Jongho, they're gonna have to come up with a more sophisticated plan... A plan that may or may not include Yeosang seducing the unsuspecting billionare.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 16
Kudos: 195





	How The Mighty Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hellooooo. It has been a minute. But I'm back with more jongsang food for my fellow enthusiasts!! Please don't expect too much tho this was really thrown together aha...
> 
> This is an ode to Jongho's Venus in Scorpio. Also, Jongho expensive. Also also, take a shot (of water) every time this fic has the words " _the_ Choi Jongho" lmao
> 
> Another thing; I don't condone this sort of behavior and fully understand that the jongsang in this is quite toxic. It's pretty much the point lolll so please just be warned and read the tags fully!
> 
> My twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Anyways, enough outta me. Go enjoy!!

Leaning on the balcony, Yeosang’s eyes search the crowd below him. A grand ballroom packed with expensively dressed, potential targets is before him and he isn’t just going to waste this opportunity. 

“Yah, found anyone yet?” 

He isn’t startled by the hushed murmur nor the drink being pushed into his hand.

“Not really. See anyone interesting?” He asks Yunho, the tall, handsome brunette shrugging as he leans on the railing too, taking a long sip as his eyes meet Yeosang’s.

“Eh, seen better. None of the rumors are true; this was a bust.” He grumbles before giving a friendly nod to the couple that pass by them. 

“Damn.” Yeosang mutters. He hates wasting his time. Nothing about this event is exciting except for the rumored guests that aren’t showing up. Him and Yunho are on the guest list, too, of course; thankfully, they’ve got the connections through their families. Well, through their families’ wealth, more like. Not that it’s doing them any good tonight. 

They end up moving downstairs, on the main floor now, weaving in and out of the crowd until there’s a break and they’re close to the entrance. Being near the entrance means being near the real action, seeing who’s all coming in.

Yeosang subtly tugs at the collar of his suit as they chat idly amongst themselves and wait. He isn’t one for these sorts of things, but he’s had to get used to it, considering his little “hobby.” It wasn’t always this way, but between him and Yunho and the rest of their same aged friends, things just wound up being more exciting than originally planned. 

So now him and Yunho, the two with wealth and connections, spend their time at these parties searching for someone to mark, someone to… Well, to put it simply, someone to steal from. Does he need to do it? No. His family are plenty well off. But that’s not really the point of these games at all.

Speaking of games, Yeosang swears he feels eyes on him, but every time he looks, there’s no one there. He takes another sip of his drink before opening his mouth to inform Yunho that he feels they’re being watched… just before he hears someone clear their throat. He turns his head, heart immediately skipping a beat, though he keeps a casual, cool air to himself, sneaking a glance at his clearly astounded partner in crime before he looks back at the man who’s approached him. 

“I don’t believe I’ve ever seen you around.”

Yeosang  _ can’t _ believe he hasn’t seen  _ him _ around.

“Apologies for the intrusion, but I had to say something.”

“No, no, it’s not an intrusion at all.” Yeosang assures him, smiling in a friendly manner before he flicks his gaze towards Yunho again.

They’re both remaining calm, but there’s clearly one question hanging over them right now; what on earth is  _ the _ Choi Jongho doing approaching them? Not only that, but Yeosang can see the glimmer of trouble in Yunho’s eyes.

“Good.” Jongho grins and offers a hand. “Choi Jongho.”

When Yeosang slips his hand into Jongho’s, he’s surprised by his actions, the man bringing Yeosang’s hand up to his plush lips, a soft kiss planted right on the top of his hand. Heat lights up the tips of the blonde’s ears, but he doesn’t say anything except, “Kang Yeosang.”

“Ah, the Kang family. You’re their… youngest, aren’t you?” Jongho asks politely as he gives Yeosang his hand back.

“Indeed, I am.”

Jongho… knows of him? The very same Choi Jongho that is a tech titan, who’s built an empire and sits amongst the top 1% of the world? Even Yeosang and Yunho aren’t at that point. Hell, they may as well be dead broke compared to this guy. Yeosang’s head is spinning just trying to process the information that Jongho has approached and knows of him and… is  _ astoundingly _ pretty up close and personal, but he isn’t given much time to think about it as Jongho continues.

“Yes, well, I have heard more about you than your bloodlines. The main reason I’m here is because I need to commission you.”

“Commission?” Yeosang asks dumbly.

“Yes, for a mural I’m looking to put in my home.”

No. No, no, no, Yeosang does  _ not _ like the way Yunho’s hand just twitched there when he mentioned his home. 

“A mural?” Yeosang tries to play stupid, tries to act like he's unaware of his "cover" job as an artist, but Jongho only continues to smile.

“I’ve seen your portfolio. Brilliant work, I must say.” He compliments smoothly. “I would love to have something of yours in my home. As I mentioned, a mural on an empty wall I have right now… it would be perfect.”

“Well…” Yeosang wants to decline. He really does. But instead he settles for, “We can talk. I… have a lot of offers right now, but—“

“I promise you, I’d make it well worth your time.” 

Exchanging a look with Yunho, who looks like he’s about ready to shout in agreement on Yeosang’s behalf, the blonde shrugs as nonchalantly as possible. “Sure.”

“Great.” Jongho’s eyes light up and he pulls out a card with his contact info on it, handing it to Yunho. “I’ll just give it here to your assistant—“

“He’s not my assistant, he’s my… friend.” Yeosang corrects awkwardly and Jongho pauses for a moment before his smile returns.

“Jeong Yunho.” The brunette waves at him.

“My mistake.” Jongho chuckles before he straightens his back. “Well, it has been a pleasure meeting you both. I hope to be hearing from you soon.” 

With one last drawn out moment of eye contact, Jongho strides off, back into a crowd that Yeosang suspects is his own personal entourage. Letting out the breath he had been holding, Yeosang nearly shrieks when Yunho swiftly pulls him into a corner, grin wild with excitement.

“This is it! This is our biggest job yet!” He whispers frantically.

“Not here!” Yeosang bites out through gritted teeth. “Anywhere but here.” He murmurs, but Yunho just keeps going.

“I can’t wait to tell the others! I mean, c’mon,  _ the _ Choi Jongho? What a score!”

“I’m not agreeing to this. It’s too risky.” Yeosang insists, though Yunho clearly isn’t having it, his spare phone already out to contact their fellow 99 liners.

“Risky is our middle name, my friend.” He giggles giddily.

Not even an hour later Yeosang is pacing the floor of San and Wooyoung’s living room, wanting to tear out his own hair at how brazen his friends are being. 

“We’ll honeypot him.” San states after Yunho’s laid it all out for the others. “It’ll be easy.”

“Easy?  _ Easy? _ Certainly easy for you to say.” Yeosang frowns and San chuckles.

“Oh, lighten up, it’s easy with a face like yours.”

“Umm… hello? Anyone home in there?” The blonde knocks on San’s head, everyone laughing at Yeosang’s comically hysterical display. “Obviously not because this is clearly dangerous yet you don’t seem to think so!”

“C’mon, we steal from these sorts of people all the time.” Wooyoung reminds him and Yeosang shakes his head.

“No. We don’t. Not like  _ him. _ We don’t heist people on  _ that _ level. It’s suicide, literally, thinking we could get away with it!”

“Is there something else you’re not telling us?” Mingi asks after a pause. “Hot dude caught your tongue or something?”

Yeosang scowls. “It’s got nothing to do with that.”

“He was pretty handsome. And was  _ all _ over you.” Yunho nods before he cracks an infectious grin. “Come now, it’s gonna be easy. Project Honeypot is simple; get in, fuck around and paint a bit, make him fall in lust with you, get him to leave with you so we can go in and steal some shit, and then you’ll never have to deal with him ever again.”

Stomach churning, Yeosang remains silent. It would seem their minds are made up, but… seducing Jongho… only to betray him in the end…

“This is madness.” He sighs, rubbing at his face.

“Which is exactly why it’s so fun!” Yunho exclaims to which everyone nods in agreement, chatter breaking out as they all start to plan the next move out.

This is how, not even a few weeks later, Yeosang ends up in a helicopter, clinging to his seat for dear life as he’s flown—yes,  _ flown _ —into Jongho’s estate. From above, it looks about the size of a small country, land going on for miles and miles, the word “rich” not even enough to describe what he’s seeing, what he’s experiencing. He was told to come alone and while that would usually put Yeosang off completely, he A) has to go through with this no matter what, according to his friends and B) it’s  _ the _ Choi Jongho, he wasn’t expecting any less. 

Once they’ve landed (safely, thank the stars above) and he’s quickly unbuckling, Yeosang notices an increasingly familiar mop of dark brown hair approaching, internally swearing but forcing a smile nonetheless once the door opens and Jongho greets him.

“Good afternoon, Yeosang.” 

Though he knows he’s older, he doesn't dare say a damn thing about the lack of honorifics. Instead, he drinks in the sight of Jongho, looking, dare say, even  _ more _ handsome than the last time they met. He must have a thing for suits as he’s dressed like the million bucks he certainly has, Yeosang feeling underdressed in his ensemble of bold jewelry and black statement pieces. 

“Here.” Jongho offers his large hand, rings adorning his long fingers. Yeosang is sure he’d make a fortune stealing just one of those. 

“Thanks.” Yeosang mumbles as Jongho helps him onto the ground, hands a little more touchy, a little more free than they necessarily need to be. And deep down, Yeosang’s not exactly complaining.

“You’re shaking a bit.” The brunette chuckles as he looks Yeosang over, the older certainly feeling like jelly after that ride.

“I’m not the best with helicopters, I’ll admit.” Yeosang chews his bottom lip for a moment. “Any other way of getting to you?” He asks, hoping the question seems innocent enough, even though…

“I can always arrange one of my cars to get you instead.”

So there  _ is _ a way. The very first stages of how his friends will get into this place will have to start there.

“Yeah, I’d appreciate a ride back.”

An amused twinkle shines in Jongho’s already gorgeous eyes, the man quipping, “I’d certainly offer you a ride any time.” 

Yeosang nearly chokes on his own spit, eyes bugging for a few moments as Jongho lets out a loud laugh.

“I jest, I jest.” He assures Yeosang with a wink. Something about that wink tells Yeosang he’s probably not jesting at all.

Awkward innuendos aside, though not quite forgotten, Yeosang follows Jongho away from the landing pad and to the limo that’s waiting for them. It’s a short trip to the front gates of the main part of the house… err… house doesn’t seem to quite fit, though, even the word mansion not seeming to be enough. As the gates open, Yeosang internally maps it all out in his mind, glad for his rather photographic memory. He’ll be actually painting out the layout later for his fellow 99 liners.

Speaking of painting, that’s what he’s technically come here to do. So he tries to be present in the conversation Jongho’s having with him about the mural while also internally sketching out every detail of this place into his mind. There’s a fountain here, lots of greenery there and… plenty of cameras, unashamedly out for everyone to see. Yeosang holds back a gulp. 

“This way.” Jongho leads him out of the limo and up the stone staircase, two guards manning the front doors and a strikingly handsome brunette opening them with a flourish.

“You’re home, Master Jongho.” The smartly dressed man says politely after the doors are closed behind them, bowing to Jongho.

“Ah, Seonghwa, this is the artist I was telling you about; meet Kang Yeosang.”

Extending a friendly hand, Yeosang smiles and bows his head respectfully as Seonghwa does the same, both of them shaking hands before pulling away.

“A pleasure to meet you, Yeosang.”

“The pleasure is mine.” He assures the raven haired man before he turns to Jongho expectantly.

“Do bring refreshments to the mural site.” He orders before he nods to Yeosang. “Follow me.”

Doing exactly that, he hangs behind just enough to let himself get a good tour of the impressive home. It’s not what Yeosang was expecting at all, musical instruments and art filling the rooms and making them feel much more cozy than he was anticipating. He thought Jongho would be all class and no fun, but then again, he wants a mural done by Yeosang on his wall, so… He secretly smiles at the back of Jongho’s head. Maybe there’s more to him than he’s thinking.

“Here it is.” Jongho announces once he’s stopped, Yeosang standing beside him and looking up at the stark white wall before them. They’re in what seems to be a sitting room combined with a sun room, the windows that go from the ceiling to the floor giving a beautiful view of the sky and gardens. There’s a red grand piano in the corner and a mic next to it, a mini bar to the left and plenty of places to sit and enjoy the view.

“It does look rather strange just blank. Especially in this room.” Yeosang admits and Jongho nods.

“Nothing I’ve put up looked right.” Jongho sighs before he smiles. “And then I stumbled across your portfolio. Your art is the perfect combination of fresh and modern with that touch of traditional feel.” He compliments, turning to Yeosang. “Do you think you can work with this space?” Jongho asks, not masking the hopeful tone of his voice.

“Well…” Yeosang let's that word linger in the air for a moment. He could tell his thieving friends that the deal fell through… but how much would they bug him to make it work? He might as well just seal the deal, but…

Something is holding him back. He doesn’t know what it is exactly, but he just doesn’t want to… hurt Jongho. Dammit, he’s literally a grown ass man with businesses upon businesses and more money than anyone would ever need and plenty of people to keep him company. What would he  _ really _ care if Yeosang betrayed him? This is just another one of his flings, probably, if Yeosang’s picking up on the flirting correctly. And at the end of the day, he’s actually here to do a job, not catch feelings.

“Yeah, I think I can definitely work with it. A blank canvas is a perfect canvas.” He assures Jongho whose brilliant smile gets wider.

“Excellent.” 

At that moment, Seonghwa walks in with a tray in hand, refreshments passed to Yeosang and Jongho.

“Thank you.” Jongho nods to his butler before he raises his glass. “A toast.”

“A toast?” Yeosang echoes cheekily as he lifts up his own glass.

“To art, to beauty and to new beginnings.”

With a clink of their flutes, they exchange a smile and each take a healthy sip of champagne, the deal officially sealed.

The rest of the visit is spent talking over drinks, discussing exactly what Jongho wishes for his mural. With each glass, Yeosang gets more and more flushed and much more loose with Jongho, the younger handling his alcohol far better. It certainly makes Project Honeypot a lot easier to go forward with, Yeosang not as shy as he’d usually be as he drags his gaze up and down Jongho’s built frame. The brunette is in the middle of talking when he suddenly pauses, clearly noticing Yeosang undressing him with his eyes, a small smirk pulling up the corner of his lips.

“Like what you see?” He asks without an ounce of shame and Yeosang, after completely downing glass number whatever, nods.

“Very much so.”

Hands and lips are soon all over him, Yeosang somehow ending up on top of the piano, thighs pressed around Jongho’s waist as they make out. He’s enjoying it far more than he should be, considering what the end result of this all will be, but Yeosang isn’t truly thinking about it with Jongho’s tongue exploring his mouth and his warm hands sneaking under his shirt.

“Heh… h-hey, that kinda tickles…” Yeosang giggles into the kiss and Jongho pulls away, the most adorable smirk making a return.

“Okay, okay… I believe you need to get going.”

Yeosang has to physically suppress a soft, “ _ Awww. _ ”

“Okay, fair.” The blonde agrees, letting Jongho effortlessly lift him up with one arm, another kiss planted on his lips before Yeosang is set down on his feet. 

As Jongho walks him back to the main entrance, blushes and wanting glances still very much present, they discuss what times work best during the week, settling on Yeosang coming over on weekends.

“I look forward to seeing you again.” Jongho pulls him in for one last bold kiss before he releases Yeosang and hands him over to Seonghwa who’s clearly giving Jongho a smug look.

With one last flirtatious, still slightly drunk wave, Yeosang is out the door and into the newest limo. “Fuck.” He mumbles to himself, feeling so giddy and admittedly horny as all hell after that exchange, but… He claps his hands over his red cheeks in an attempt to sober up, rolling up the partition before he pulls out his phone and starts to write in the notes app everything he’s seeing on the way out.

These notes combined with his memory help him map out what little of Jongho’s estate he’s seen later on at Mingi and Yunho’s place. Yunho hangs over him the entire time, Wooyoung making comments as he lounges in San’s lap.

“How fancy was it?”

“Fancy— look, are you even paying attention to what I’m doing?” He gestures to his drawings.

“No.” Wooyoung giggles into San’s neck, Yeosang rolling his eyes before he continues sketching.

Mingi walks into the living room a few moments later, shoving his extra phone into his pocket with a loud sigh.

“Mars and Lucky are getting impatient. They want answers.” He grumbles as Yunho walks over to him, fussing his hair before he smiles at his lover.

“Hey, don’t worry about them, I’ll deal with them next time.” He assures and Mingi shakes his head.

“Apparently they’re answering to Seoul’s King.”

Everyone freezes when they hear that name, Yeosang’s eyes widening before he hisses, “Didn’t they promise to keep it fairly low ball?” 

“They let it slip that they work directly for King.”

King, otherwise known as Seoul’s King, is the biggest wheeler and dealer, the biggest boss in the whole area if not the entire country. It’s not exactly a mafia thing, more so a black market exchange, though Yeosang isn’t sure when it comes to King. They’re willing to do whatever it takes to get what they want, according to Mingi. And the fact that Lucky and Mars are directly working for them… setting up to steal from Choi Jongho seems like a cakewalk compared to that, to being on the hook with such dangerous people. Only one time did Yeosang go with Mingi to “meet up” with those two to exchange their goods for cold, hard cash and, besides the fact that it was only Lucky, the man was shrouded in so much mystery and danger that it put Yeosang on edge, never to do exchanges again. Mingi’s a better talker anyways, so he’ll leave it to him. 

“Dammit.” San sighs and Wooyoung shakes his head, playful demeanor completely replaced with a serious tone as he murmurs, “Well, we better make our next heist fast and good.” His eyes are drawn to Yeosang and the blonde shakes his head.

“No. Not Jongho. I’m not ready yet, we only kissed today. I’m sure he doesn’t trust me enough.” 

“Alright, alright, we’ll come up with something different. But you’d better be spreading them legs with the quickness!” His best friend points a finger at him threateningly and Yeosang lets out an exasperated breath, going back to sketching with a heat in his ears.

The rest of the week goes by as smoothly as possible, his friends thankfully pulling off a quick and satisfactory heist to keep Mars and Lucky… and King at bay. Soon enough, the weekend rolls around, and Yeosang sets off for another trip to Jongho’s. Currently sat in the sitting room, he’s more on edge than last time for a few different reasons, the most being that he’s one hundred percent sure it’s time for…

“Ah, Yeosang!”

_ Whoa. _

Having to physically keep his jaw from hitting the ground, Yeosang settles for a shy smile as Jongho enters the room.

“Apologies for being late, you turned up a bit quicker than I thought you would.”

Hair damp and skin gleaming, Jongho looks like he’s just gotten out of the shower. Though he’s not exactly in sweats and a t-shirt, it’s still very casual to see him in only a white button up shirt and black business slacks, jewelry and shoes shining. And the fact that the shirt has a few of the top buttons undone…  _ whew.  _ Yeosang feels like a Victorian man seeing a lady’s fair ankles, looking at Jongho’s strong neck, the hint of collarbones making his knees slightly weak. 

What the hell is happening to him? 

“No, no, you’re fine.” Yeosang promises, heat lighting up his ears when Jongho boldly grips his waist and pulls him up from his chair, their bodies flush against each other now. Yeosang’s brain reminds him that only a few articles of clothing are separating them right now and he internally swears at his stupid brain for being so ridiculously Gay™. He’s here for Project Honeypot, though, so that means… whether he likes it or not… and he certainly  _ does… _ it’s time to move to Phase Two and play along. “O-Oh, um… hey there.” He giggles and Jongho grins.

“Hello hello.”

“Shall we get going?” Yeosang offers with a raised brow and Jongho shrugs.

“I kind of like it here.” He admits with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. “Besides, I think I let you off too easy last time.”

“Oh?” He places his hands gently on Jongho’s chest, heart beating so,  _ so _ fast he feels it might stop. “Too easy, hm?”

Jongho nods, leaning in and connecting his lips with Yeosang’s neck, the blonde jolting at how damn good that felt. A smile is pressed against his skin before he feels tongue and teeth, Jongho marking Yeosang up. Feeling weak in the knees again, he holds onto the brunette for dear life, breath rapidly becoming shallow.

“I should’ve done so much more with you.” He whispers once he’s kissed and bitten his way up to Yeosang’s ear, the older shivering…

He’s not able to suppress a whine when Jongho pulls away this time. 

“But, alas, you have a job to do.” Jongho chuckles teasingly and Yeosang bites at his bottom lip, trying to conceal a pout. He was  _ so _ sure they’d finally do something this time. “This way.”

It takes Yeosang by surprise, especially since he’s still reeling from the last few minutes, but Jongho actually takes his hand, their fingers interlacing as they walk to the room. He stares at their hands as a fiercer blush than even the one when Jongho was all over him settles over his nose and cheeks. This is dangerous, what he’s feeling right now. He needs to hurry up and get to the actual seducing part of Project Honeypot.

His hand is released once they enter the room, the space set up for the project now, paints and brushes and such all set up and ready.

“May I stay? Or should I leave?” Jongho asks after Yeosang’s assessed everything.

“No, no, you can stay.” Yeosang assures him as he rolls up his sleeves, pulling his hair into a short ponytail before he smiles. “In fact, you should stay. Tell me if I’m doing anything wrong.” He jokes.

“I’m sure you know what you’re doing, but… yes, I’ll definitely stay.”

Jongho settles into one of the chairs, legs crossed and chin in his palm, smiling cutely at Yeosang before the blonde turns and gets to work. 

Though they are interrupted by Seonghwa a few times, it’s just them for the majority of the time. Jongho remains quiet during most of the visit, but sometimes he’ll pipe up and say something, something usually complimentary about the work he’s doing. Yeosang has just started, and by the time the sun is going down, he hasn’t gotten much done but the outline, but that’s alright. Just leaves more time for him to keep coming over.

“It’s a great start.” Jongho nods as Yeosang stretches, going to clean up when Jongho stops him. “I’ll have that taken care of.”

“Alright.”

He’s a bit of a mess, but Jongho doesn’t seem to care, pulling Yeosang close to him.

“Mmm, next time, I should play music for you while you work.” He murmurs softly.

“Music is nice.” Yeosang quickly glances around the room, eyes zeroing in on the piano and mic. “You certainly seem to like it.” He giggles, also remembering all the various instruments around the place.

“I do. I can play some instruments as well as sing.”

“You sing?” Yeosang is genuinely surprised.

“Mhm. I’m told I’m quite good at it, but… you shall have to find out for yourself next time, yeah?”

“Yeah.” He agrees sweetly, practically melting into the kiss that’s gently placed on his lips. 

Their mouths mold together, the fire, the passion, the obvious lust still there, but it seems just that bit sweeter than before. Which is bad territory to be in. Yeosang tries to deepen the kiss, but Jongho is already pulling away, hands remaining on his hips as he smiles down at the blonde.

“Well, I’ll see you next weekend.”

His friends are disappointed and borderline agitated to find that he and Jongho still haven’t fucked when he arrives home, but Yeosang assures them that he’ll get to it next time. The trust that comes with being intimate is so close that Yeosang can almost taste it. Though the bitter betrayal quickly chases that honey sweet taste. 

When the next weekend rolls around, Yeosang finds himself back in the workroom, barely painting as he’s paying too much attention to Jongho and his guitar. He’s better than Yeosang was expecting and  his voice? Proof that angels exist. He’s even scared for a moment that he actually got caught and killed and went to heaven, but… then again, he knows he’s going to hell for all the shit he’s done, so… 

“Wow.” Yeosang claps gently and Jongho takes a playful bow. “You’re really good.”

“Thank you, I’m glad you think so, Yeosang.”

Something about the way he said that seems so genuine that it makes Yeosang’s heart rate pick up. He… cares what Yeosang thinks?

“You’re welcome.” Yeosang murmurs nervously and Jongho leans over, placing a hand over Yeosang’s.

“Hey, I know I’ve been pretty rude… and I’d… I’d like to rectify that.”

“Rude?” He furrows his brows in confusion.

“I know you’re older than me and I’ve been anything but respectful… I… would like to be closer to you and to show that through my words.” He smiles, the upturned corners of his lips betraying his excitement as well as… his nervousness? “May I refer to you as my hyung?” He leans back a bit, assessing Yeosang’s facial expressions and body language.

Yeosang, on the other hand, is admittedly struck. To have Jongho… Choi Jongho himself… want to be close in that way… 

“Of course!” He hurries to respond, noticing the way Jongho’s face is falling more and more by the passing second. “Of course.” He finally smiles. It’s hard to wrap his mind around, but it’s not like he’s going to say no… because of Project Honeypot, though, not because of anything else…. “I don’t mind at all.” He assures Jongho who is grinning again.

“Great.” He squeezes Yeosang’s hand before he swiftly pulls him up to his feet.

“Wh-Whoa.” The blonde steadies himself on Jongho, giggling a little. “What’re you doing?”

“Dance with me.”

“Dance with you?”

Jongho nods before he starts to hum a tune, taking the lead as he dances Yeosang around the room. Yeosang has always loved dancing and… well… he loves it even more, paint on his cheeks and wrapped in Jongho’s warm arms, the both of them sharing a laugh as they accidentally bump into furniture and occasionally step on one another.

Laughter quickly turns into hot breaths mixing between open mouthed kisses, Jongho pressing the blonde up against the wall, his hands firmly pinning Yeosang’s wrists to the wall. Everything in Yeosang is completely ready to go, go, go, shameless as he whines and moans into the kisses, giving himself entirely to Jongho…

Only for the brunette to pull away once again. Yeosang full out whimpers, knees weak and completely breathless as he leans against the wall to keep from falling.

“Until next time?” Jongho asks, tone laced with smugness.

“M-Mhm…” 

The fact that he doesn’t push it with Jongho has him regretting it later, Yunho and San exasperated as they chastise him.

“What kind of game do you think this is, huh?” The usually chipper San is scowling now. “We’ve got Mars and Lucky breathing down our necks and King is in the shadows of our operations now and… and… you just  _ won’t _ sleep with this  _ one _ guy—“

“ _ He _ is the one refusing!” Yeosang defends and Yunho rolls his eyes.

“Like we’re gonna believe that. I literally saw the way he was looking at you.” 

“No, really, he… he won’t take it further.” He continues. “We get so,  _ so _ close to doing something and then he tells me it’s time to go home.”

“Well…” San and Yunho exchange a look before the taller gestures towards Yeosang. “Then  _ you _ take it further.”

Yeosang sighs loudly, running his hands down his face. They just don’t seem to understand. First, they don’t know that Yeosang doesn’t even want to betray Jongho at all, but secondly, it just  _ doesn’t _ work like that. Jongho has to be the one to take it that step further, it… it’s just how it is!

“Fine.” Yeosang grumbles after a few moments. “Fine, next time, I’m getting it done.” He promises, earning a small, friendly slap on the back. 

“That’s our Yeosangie.” San coos encouragingly and Yeosang chews his lip, wondering what his friends and him have truly become.

Nerves are eating him from the inside out the next time he’s with Jongho. The last thing his friends told him before he set off was to definitely get fucked this time and leave the rest of the planning up to them. San, their number one security guy, has already infiltrated a small section of Jongho’s cameras without being detected, so they’re going full steam ahead as soon as Yeosang gains Jongho’s ultimate trust. 

“Hyung!”

Jongho seems even more excited than usual, his pretty eyes shining when he sees Yeosang. His heart drops down to the pit of his stomach, hating how pure and sweet his smile is, having to quickly remind himself that this is a ridiculously wealthy and powerful man and not the cutest dongsaeng he’s ever had.

Yanked up to his feet, a kiss is placed on his lips and Yeosang blushes. “Yes, Jongho?” He asks quietly. “You seem to be in a good mood today. Is it because I’m almost done with the mural?”

“Well… I have news.” Jongho practically giggles, sweeping Yeosang straight off of his feet and twirling him around. “Instead of working, next weekend, I think you should relax.”

“Relax? I have a job to do.” Yeosang laughs along with him and Jongho grins brightly.

“We’ll make an exception since I have that entire weekend free and…” He squeezes Yeosang’s waist before he sets him down, smile widening. “I’m planning on taking you to my summer estate.”

Yeosang’s eyes widen with genuine shock. Did… Did the plan just fall into place just like that?

“You… want to take a trip?” Yeosang reiterates and Jongho nods.

“I haven’t visited my summer home in so long and… I’d love to get away with you.”

That confirmation has Yeosang’s heart skipping a beat for various different reasons, the main one being that Jongho’s expression softened into the most endearing look, his warm fingers coming up to brush along his cheek. Holy shit. Yeosang is getting in far too deep and he realizes…

He can’t do this.

He just… 

He just  _ can’t. _

He never wanted to do it in the first place, but now? There’s no way Yeosang can betray Jongho.

“I…”

“Say yes.” Jongho commands sweetly and Yeosang finds he can’t deny him.

“Yes.” He nods. “I’ll go.”

“Good.” Jongho’s nose scrunches adorably and he leans in to kiss Yeosang… only for the sharp sound of shattering of glass to interrupt them. Jerking his head to the side, Yeosang’s gaze falls to a stranger. 

At the door is a small man with a black mullet, jaw unhinged and eyes like saucers as his hands remain open, a spilled tray and shattered glasses at his feet. 

“Hongjoong?” Jongho furrows his brows in concern, pulling away from Yeosang just enough to look at the one obviously named Hongjoong. “Are you alright? It looks like you’ve seen a ghost.”

The man blinks once… twice… before he gasps and visibly attempts to relax, clearing his throat as he smiles apologetically. “Yes, yes, I’m alright, I…” He glances at Yeosang before his eyes meet Jongho’s again. “I was just surprised.” 

“I told you about Yeosangie hyung.” He chuckles as he draws Yeosang close again, giving him a peck on the cheek. “Unless you’re suspecting I’m unfaithful to him?” He teases and Hongjoong shakes his head.

“Of course you wouldn’t be.”

“Send for Seonghwa to clean this up.” Jongho orders and Hongjoong more than happily slips back out of the door with a small, “Yes, sir.” leaving Yeosang with a strange feeling in his gut. What a weird interaction. 

“Anyways, as I was saying…” Jongho pulls Yeosang flush against him again, the older not able to contemplate the exchange anymore, Jongho’s lips practically on his as he giggles. “I’m so happy you’re coming with me. The weekend will be full of surprises.” He promises.

“Mm. Looking forward to it.” Yeosang lies flawlessly.

He feels caught, he feels trapped in a web of those perfect little lies as the day continues. Yeosang tries his best to distance himself from Jongho, feeling the urge to run and scream and vomit all at the same time. Thankfully, the brunette is so caught up in his own happiness that he doesn’t seem to pick up on Yeosang’s change of attitude, ecstatic the entire time.

Exhausted, Yeosang collapses onto his couch when he returns home. Only for his peace to be interrupted by Yunho entering the living room a moment later.

“So?” He raises a brow and Yeosang sighs.

“I didn’t do it, but… well… that’s because he was too busy.”

“Busy?” 

“Busy… planning and talking about the trip he plans to take me on, next weekend.”

Yunho’s eyes widen before he grins the biggest he has in weeks. “Well, that’s perfect then.” He pulls out his spare phone. “I’ll call the others, tell them we need to get serious about—“

“No.”

Once more, Yunho looks surprised.

“Uh… what?” He asks and Yeosang looks him dead in the eyes.

“No. I’m… I’m  _ not _ going through with this.”

It’s not like he can lie to his friends anymore about this. Yes, it’ll be hard with having to answer to Mars and Lucky and… even King, but Yeosang simply can’t betray Jongho. He knows there’s something between them and doesn’t want to let that go.

“Excuse you?” Yunho looks genuinely perplexed. “I know you didn’t just say you’re not going through with this.”

“You heard me.” Yeosang stands his ground.

A heavy silence hangs between them for a few moments. Their eyes remain locked, the air thick with tension before Yunho… bursts into laughter? Yeosang watches him chortle like the blonde had said the funniest joke in the world, having to catch his breath after some solid minutes of pure guffawing. 

“Whew.” Yunho wipes at his eyes before he shakes his head. “Wow. You got me, dude. You’re hilarious.”

“I’m not kidding.” Yeosang presses on and Yunho giggles.

“What? Did you actually catch feelings or something?” He snickers and Yeosang turns red.

“I… well… I—“

“Because that’s the funniest thing of all.”

Pausing, Yeosang can’t help his narrowing eyes. “What’s so funny about it?”

“That you think  _ the _ Choi Jongho would actually love you back.”

Yeosang crosses his arms and scowls. “There’s clearly something between us.” He defends and Yunho scoffs.

“Yeah, his dick.” Yunho rolls his eyes with a shake of his head. “C’mon, Yeosang, you’re a smart guy, way smarter than this. You already know that sorta dude is out of your league.”

“Aren’t you the one who’s always going on about how he looks at me or whatever?” 

“Yeah. Like a piece of meat, you absolute idiot.” Yunho smacks Yeosang round the head. “Seriously, get it together! I know his lifestyle and looks are probably enticing, but you gotta keep it real; he doesn’t love you and never will. You’re just another one of his flings.”

Ouch. That admittedly stings.

“You haven’t been there.” Yeosang tries to insist. “You don’t know him like I do!”

“Yeosang…” Yunho sighs, placing his hands on Yeosang’s shoulders. “Okay. So. What if he does love you back? How’re you gonna be with someone you only originally got with because you wanted to steal from him?”

That sinking feeling returns. 

“You’re trapped, Yeosang. Whether you like him or he likes you or whatever… it’ll never work.” He smiles sadly and pats his shoulders. “So! We stick with the original plan and then everyone’s happy, most especially us and King.”

Everyone’s happy, huh? Not Yeosang. But perhaps Yeosang should’ve forgone happiness a long time ago.

“Yeah?” Yunho gives him his best puppy dog eyes and Yeosang finally nods.

“Okay…” He takes in a breath and meets his gaze. “Let’s do it.”

The following week is a whirlwind of activity. Project Honeypot is coming to a crescendo, the plans all getting finalized. San is at the ready to take on the security part of it whereas Mingi, Yunho and Wooyoung will be on the ground. Yeosang, of course, will be with Jongho and have an earpiece to get a good idea of what his team is up to. 

Friday evening arrives. Yeosang gets in a familiar limo and is driven from his location to Jongho’s, making sure the partition is rolled up before he holds the earpiece, whispering, “Everyone good?” He gets a slew of responses; seems like everyone’s ready. Yeosang isn’t, but that doesn’t matter now that he’s walking up to Jongho’s front doors, smiling at Seonghwa before he’s suddenly in Jongho’s embrace.

“Yeosangie hyung.” He murmurs, holding him tight before he pulls back and smiles. “You good to go?”

“Mhm.” He nods and Jongho takes his hand.

Feet feeling like one hundred pound weights, he lets Jongho drag him to one of the many fast, fancy cars in his collection, the limo driver loading Yeosang’s things into the back of Jongho’s ride before the pair slide into the driver and passenger seats respectively.

“Ready?” Jongho asks with his signature smile and Yeosang quietly swallows down every regret he’s ever had and nods.

“Ready.” 

They’re soon winding down the long road away from Jongho’s home, time passing before they’re happening upon the gates. Once there, Jongho informs the security man that he can let everyone know they can relax, as he’s leaving. Yeosang subtly clicks his earpiece, letting his comrades know that security will be loose. Then, just like that, they’re leaving everything behind, Jongho speeding off to wherever the hell this summer home is. Not that any of it really matters to Yeosang who’s listening to his earpiece and remaining silent and… honestly? Jongho is quite quiet, too, which is unusual as he’s always been very chatty.

Not only that, but… the car is flying down the surprisingly empty road. Yeosang’s eyes dart to the window, noticing they’re on a rather vacant path, no one in sight, just before his gaze falls to the speed meter… Jongho has steadily brought them up to over a hundred miles per hour, Yeosang’s heart rate matching the intense speed.

“Whoa, hey, slow down.” Yeosang meekly demands and Jongho barely reacts, certainly not slowing down.

In fact…

“Why?”

His foot presses against the pedal harder.

“Isn’t that dangerous?” The blonde says, tone laced in worry. But all Jongho does is shrug.

“Dangerous? Aren’t you used to that?”

“ _ What? _ ”

Eyes meet his for a brief moment before Jongho chuckles bitterly.

“To think… you…  _ almost _ had me fooled.”

The car speeds up even more as Yeosang’s heart stops entirely.

“What… What’re you…?” He tries and fails to act stupid.

“Turn your head.” Jongho commands so harshly that Yeosang can only obey, yelping as the earpiece is ripped from his ear. The car swerves a little, Jongho reckless as he rolls down his window and throws the earpiece out. 

“Hey!” Yeosang gasps, reaching forwards but it’s too late. “Jongho, wait, stop, what the fuck are you—“

“You don’t need to communicate with  _ them _ anymore.”

The blonde’s eyes nearly pop out of his skull. Besides everything else, how does Jongho know about his friends? Unable to hear them anymore, he has no clue whether or not they’re still safe and… now he’s not able to tell them if he is, either. 

“Jongho, please,  _ please, _ I… I don’t…  _ we _ don’t mean any harm and—“

“Oh please, hyung, cut the fucking bullshit.” Jongho growls, swerving through the empty roads as he’s paying more attention to Yeosang than driving. “I know you… I know exactly who you are and what you’re up to.” 

“ _ How? _ ” Yeosang can’t help but ask. He’d been so careful and Jongho was acting so normal… 

“How? Well besides the most obvious earpiece in the entire world…” Jongho scowls, usually bright, big eyes narrowed now. “Seems somebody recognized you. I’m not sure how Mars didn’t, but Lucky sure did.”

Stomach dropping down to his feet, Yeosang opens his mouth to speak but finds he’s failing to conjure the words. Lucky? As in…  _ Lucky? _ But the only person… Yeosang audibly gasps. Hongjoong! That… that Hongjoong guy… was… or  _ is… _ Lucky?! It all slowly starts to click together in his mind, Jongho rolling his eyes when Yeosang shouts, “I never wanted to do this!”

“That’s quite convenient to say now.”

“But it’s true!” Yeosang exasperates. “I… I only went through with it because… well… Lucky and Mars.. or… Hongjoong and Seonghwa…” Yeosang can hardly believe he’s saying that. “Got us all involved with King. Seoul’s King! And I don’t know if you know who that is, but—“

“Know him?” Jongho cuts him off, a wild look in his eyes as he full out laughs in Yeosang’s face. “Oh, you poor, naïve soul.” 

“Excuse you?” Yeosang is confused, the anxiety bubbling up inside him peaking when Jongho shakes his head, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Hyung, I don’t just know him. I  _ am _ him.”

With his eyes still locked to Yeosang’s, Jongho slams on the brakes, the car screeching sickeningly as it comes to an abrupt, frenzied halt. They end up facing the way they were coming from, Yeosang’s panic more than tripled now as his lurched body falls back into his seat. Jongho  _ is _ King? If Hongjoong and Seonghwa are Lucky and Mars then he supposes it makes sense, but… it makes his fear spike to a whole new level.

“Jongho… I… I’m sorry, okay?” Yeosang starts, voice shaking as his whole body is trembling. He can barely meet Jongho’s intense gaze. “I never wanted to do this and… and… if you’d just let me contact my friends, I’ll call this whole thing off, they won’t take anything from you—“

“You think this is about the heist? The material items? The money?” The brunette practically spits. 

“Well… y-yeah, I… I don’t see what else this would be about, I… I just don’t want you to hurt them…” He explains and Jongho shakes his head.

“We’re not hurting your friends. Too messy.” His jaw clenches. “Though I may pay a personal visit to Jeong Yunho.”

“What?  _ Why? _ What did he ever do to you?” 

“When you introduced us… The way you said, “friend”...” His eyes narrow further. “He is your lover, is he not?”

Yeosang nearly chokes. “Oh my god… Yunho? You think  _ Yunho _ is my…?” He can’t even finish that sentence.

The intensity of Jongho’s gaze paired with the fact that he seems… for lack of a better word…  _ jealous, _ has Yeosang coming to a realization. Maybe… Maybe he wasn’t wrong after all, about Jongho’s feelings for him. Dammit, dammit, dammit, he really  _ has _ fucked everything up.

“Jongho, he is definitely not— wait,  _ no! _ No, Jongho, what the fuck are you…?!” Yeosang shouts, hands flailing to get up above his head, blood screaming in his ears when his eyes fall to the gun in Jongho’s hand. “P-Please, you don’t have to—“ He cuts himself off when he realizes Jongho isn’t pointing the gun at Yeosang, but at… himself?

“I don’t have to…? Don’t have to  _ what? _ ” Jongho mutters bitterly as he presses the gun against his own temple. 

Tears start to gather in Yeosang’s eyes, shaking his head frantically as Jongho readies to shoot.

“You don’t have to do this! I… I never wanted to betray you!”

“I trusted you, hyung. I… more than that, I love you. I can’t even say I used to love you because I still do.” Jongho takes in a deep, shaky breath. “You were more than a commission or just a pretty face or even someone to fuck. What do you think this whole trip was going to be?” 

The tears are now silently streaming down Yeosang’s face as he whispers, “Jongho, I do love you, I really do. How can I prove that to you? That it’s not just lip service but actually real…?” 

Contemplating it for a moment, Jongho lowers his gun and Yeosang feels a wave of relief wash over him.

“Thank you, Jongho, I love—“

“Kill me.”

Eyes widening in horror, Yeosang blinks once, twice as the gun is shoved into his hand.

“Wh-What…? No…”

“Do it. Prove you love me by ending me.” He whispers threateningly. When Yeosang stares down at the weapon in his hand, Jongho growls. “End it all! Right here, right now; prove it!”

Heart thumping in his chest, Yeosang realizes he has only a split second to think. Think of all the lies, the web he’s trapped himself in, how he’ll never be able to get out of any of this… How hopeless he feels and how perfect it would be if Jongho would just listen… but he never will. He’s already betrayed the younger’s trust and… now… 

“Jongho, I love you.” Yeosang murmurs, refusing to meet his eyes as he slowly draws the gun up to his own temple. With a slow breath, Yeosang finally looks at Jongho and smiles sadly. “Goodbye.” 

“ _ Wait! _ ”

There’s a bang and the shattering of glass before a shrill ringing takes over his senses, Yeosang’s mind swirling. Wait. Shouldn’t he be… dead? Why is he looking up at Jongho who’s frantic expression betrays his panic? His gaze falls to their hands, Jongho’s grip on him forcing Yeosang to point the gun…  _ just _ past his head. When he finally starts to catch up with the events and feels the cool breeze of the twilight evening, he realizes that Jongho just barely got him to shoot at the window.

“Hyung! Hyung, are you alright?!” Jongho shouts at his clearly dazed hyung who’s barely processing what just happened.

“I…”

“Why…  _ why  _ would you do that?!” 

Is… Jongho… crying? Yeosang drops the gun and reaches his hands up, cupping the younger’s face. Jongho nuzzles against his fingers, briefly placing a kiss on his palm.

“I… didn’t see any other option… I could never kill you, Jongho, I… love you.” He explains slowly, starting to finally come back to his full senses.

“But to do that to yourself…”

“Says you, who tried to do the same?” Yeosang scolds gently, more tears sliding down Jongho’s cheeks.

“I… I’m sorry.” He sobs. “I love you. I love you and I shouldn’t have…”

“No. You shouldn’t have.” Yeosang agrees before he bites his lip. “But… you did… and so did I…”

“I just…” Jongho looks up at Yeosang, the most vulnerable look on his face as he whispers. “I just really fell for you. Yes, at first, I just wanted to mess around, but the more I got to know you…” He nuzzles against Yeosang’s hands again needily. “You have quickly become my everything.”

Yeosang’s heart skips a beat, unable to help a soft smile. “I could say the same. When I first saw you, you were… so handsome, so gorgeous… but that quickly became much more meaningful.” He admits and Jongho smiles back through his tears.

“Hah… wow… Fools we are, hm? How the mighty fall.” He quips before he shrugs a little. “I don’t blame you for trying, though.”

“Trying?” Yeosang tilts his head and Jongho chuckles.

“I mean, who wouldn’t heist me, if given the opportunity?”

A swift slap is delivered to Jongho’s chest, the pair laughing playfully. 

“I seriously didn’t want to, though! But my friends told me… well… that I had to go along with it. That even if you did love me back, I would betray your trust anyways.”

“Oh, I don’t care about the stealing.” Jongho assures him. “Seen and done far worse.” He grins and Yeosang rolls his eyes.

“Of course you have,  _ Seoul’s King. _ ”

Drying the rest of his tears, Jongho leans in further and presses his nose against Yeosang’s. “I’m so happy you aren’t truly betraying me. After Hongjoong told me, I was so distraught, convinced you and your lover Yunho—“

“Don’t even say that! How disgusting.” Yeosang scrunches his nose. “The only lover for me is you.” 

“Indeed.” Jongho chuckles softly, kissing Yeosang’s fingers before he suddenly pauses. “Though… speaking of… my team were ordered to hold your friends captive until further notice. Should I..?” He asks as he pulls out his phone.

Thinking about it for a minute, Yeosang then shakes his head. “Nah. Let them sweat it out a bit for all they’ve done to me.”

Jongho laughs, but nods, putting his phone away. “Cold.” He reaches up and grips Yeosang’s chin, angling his face before smirking. “I like it.” With that, he leans in, their lips connecting in a heated kiss, Yeosang damning the space between them. 

Perhaps he should be more terrified, more on edge. He’s still slightly shaky, after all, and the tears have dried to his cheeks, but… With Jongho, like this… No. He’s going to savor this. He’s not going to waste anymore time overthinking things. So, he kisses Jongho back with everything he has, like they could die at any moment. 

Upon arriving to the summer estate, after too many kisses and a glass clean up, Jongho finally orders for his team to let his friends go, Yeosang calling to explain everything. Of course his friends are shaken up, but it’s what they deserve. If they had just listened to Yeosang, perhaps things would’ve gone differently, though… truly… Yeosang wouldn’t have it any other way.

Especially not when Jongho has stripped him of all his clothing, Yeosang up against the wall with his legs around Jongho’s waist as the younger holds him up effortlessly and thrusts in and out of him. Finally, after what seems forever of waiting, they’ve made it to this point and Yeosang couldn’t be happier whining and moaning Jongho’s name, voice jumping with each powerful thrust inside him.

“You’re mine.” Jongho growls possessively, lips and tongue and teeth all over Yeosang’s neck and chest. “All mine.” 

“All yours,  _ yes, _ all yours!” Yeosang yelps shamelessly, thighs quivering and fingers tangling in dark locks as Jongho’s ridiculously long, thick cock punishes his prostate. 

“You’re going to run this empire with me, aren’t you? We’ll rule the world  _ and _ the Underworld as two kings.” He promises and Yeosang nods frantically.

“U-Uh huh, two kings, you and I… No one will be able to stop us.” He agrees breathlessly, letting out a squeal when Jongho pushes his entire length inside him, lips on Yeosang’s ear as he hotly murmurs, “I love you.” 

That’s what does it for Yeosang, completely unraveling in Jongho’s embrace, translucent pearls shooting out between him and Jongho as the younger unloads deep inside him with a loud, dominating growl of Yeosang’s name. Panting harshly, they both share a kiss before Jongho walks them over to the couch, sitting down with Yeosang still in his lap, cockwarming him.

“Wow.” Yeosang breathes and Jongho smirks cutely.

“You still haven’t said it.”

“What?”

“Say you love me back.” He whines playfully and Yeosang giggles.

“Oh my god, don’t get all pouty at me.” He walks his fingers up Jongho’s sticky shirt before he cups his cheek. “I love you too.”

“That’s better.” Jongho nods in satisfaction, nuzzling into his hand. 

It’ll be a strange path to walk, being both Choi Jongho’s partner and Seoul King’s partner in crime. But they’re both corrupt bastards in love and honestly? Yeosang wouldn’t change a thing. Yes, his friends led him to this sort of life, but Yeosang is no innocent thing either. To be on top of everything, too, with Mars and Lucky, his fellow 99 liner friends… they’ll definitely all get what they’re looking for; honor, love, fame, riches,  _ everything. _ With another kiss to Jongho’s lips, Yeosang grins.

He just can’t wait to see how far they’ll go. 

**Author's Note:**

> And that is it! What'd you think? I'd love to know your thoughts 💛
> 
> Once again, my twitter is [@jxngsxng](https://twitter.com/jxngsxng) and so is my [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.me/jxngsxng)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!! I hope you have a great day!


End file.
